


Naked and Afraid

by wonderfulwizardofthozz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AND I LOVE THEM FOR IT, Other, Spiders, but these two are dumber than a sack of rocks, it may or may not be inspired by real events, look I wrote this in like 20 minutes, the rating is because I have the s word in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulwizardofthozz/pseuds/wonderfulwizardofthozz
Summary: Look, sometimes, I really am Adrien Agreste, just with a room smaller than his closet (probably). (My mom is my greatest hero on this night.)xoxo -wwot





	Naked and Afraid

Adrien Agreste hummed to himself during his late-night shower.  He wasn't sure how he'd managed to stay up past midnight, but he had, and he realized as he stood under the hot water  just  how tired he'd be in the morning. He stretched under the water one last time before turning the faucet off, reaching for his towel, and—

He screamed.

There, on the wall, was a spider. (He would later swear that it was the size of his palm, but if it actually was would be anybody's guess.)

"Plagg! I need your help!"

Silence.

"Dammit, Plagg. I told you not to eat so much cheese."

Adrien dabbed his body dry and stared at the spider as it crawled across the black tile.

Ordinarily, he'd call Gorilla if Plagg was unwilling to do it, but his shift didn't start for another six hours. Nathalie was the usual third option, but she herself didn't come in for another four hours.

"Maybe  I could burn the house down?"

He looked at the spider blocking his path to the exit and anything flammable.

Adrien was on his own with no escape.

Unless...

"Plagg! _Transformez-moi_!"

Plagg protested but had no choice in the matter.

Chat Noir opened his baton and dialed Ladybug; he knew she was a night owl. "Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up..."

Ladybug appeared on the screen, evidence of a face mask under her other mask. "This had better be good, Chaton."

"It is, I swear.  I  just  need you to come to my house right now immediately because _holyshitanotheronepleaseno_ — " In his panic, Chat accidentally hung up.

A second spider had joined the first.

Ladybug came crashing in a few minutes later. "Whoever's hurting _my_ Chat is gonna get it—Chat?"

"In here!" he cried from his hiding place in the shower.

"What's going on?" Ladybug wandered in and saw the pair of spiders on the wall. "Oh my gosh, is that it?"

He nodded, whimpering.

Ladybug grabbed a piece of toilet paper and squashed them both. As they were floating down the drain to their watery resting place, she turned to him. "You know, you could've prefaced this with the fact that you're Adrien Agreste's roommate so I knew what to expect."

Chat paused for a moment and prayed for his brain to catch up. "Yes! That's right! I'm Adrien Agreste's roommate! I live in his house. With him. With Adrien...Agreste! Because we're _definitely_ not the same person! And that makes us roommates! And I'm currently in his room because we like to switch rooms sometimes! And sleep on different beds. His bed is  just  so... _circular_ , you know?"

Ladybug peeked out into the main bedroom and stared at the bed that was very much not circular. "Uh..."

"I mean the one he's sleeping on now! He  just, you know, _loves_ his circles sometimes! Haha!" He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping against hope that he was convincing enough.

She frowned a little bit. "Well, whatever.  Just  tell him I said hello and thank him for the great service he's doing Paris by letting you stay here with him." She blushed. "Maybe  I can stop by and see him when he's awake sometime?"

Chat nodded a little too  quickly. "I'm sure he'd like that! Now, uh, off to bed with you! Thanks for your help!"

She saluted and left, talking to herself the whole way home. "Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste are roommates. Huh, who knew?"

**Author's Note:**

> Look, sometimes, I really am Adrien Agreste, just with a room smaller than his closet (probably). (My mom is my greatest hero on this night.)
> 
> xoxo -wwot


End file.
